


Rewrite my future

by P_lutonium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry, Slow Burn Supercat, eventual supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_lutonium/pseuds/P_lutonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Siobhan is in the picture Kara finds her doing something she never thought she'd do, but maybe it was for the best.</p>
<p>Eventual, slowburn Supercat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! A new series. I will get around to finishing End of the Word, but whilst I think up the next chapter of that you can have this.

Perhaps it was a little cruel to hand in the letter tucked into CatCo stationary, but Kara told herself that it was just a little payback, and besides, she didn't think she had a spare envelope anywhere, and she'd checked. Really, the only envelopes she had in her apartment were the ones embossed with the CatCo logo, and they were only there from that time she'd had to send out about a million invites for the Christmas ball and hadn't finished within office hours.

Kara could distinctly hear the thud of her own heart, echoing her footfalls as she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as she entered the glass office belonging to her boss. She'd knocked and waited, but the media mogul hadn't acknowledged her, and so she'd continued anyway because this was too important.

It wasn't exactly a secret that things had taken a turn for the worse since the whole Adam fiasco. The whole floor and quite possibly the entire building were aware that Kara and their shared boss weren't on best terms, and that meant that there was no one to save them if they happened to mess up slightly. They also knew that they'd be seeing Kara more frequently since the arrival of Siobhan because the demotion meant more legwork.

The usually short walk felt like a mile, and Kara hated the way her legs felt like jelly as she passed between the two sofas and approached her boss tentatively like one would a wild animal. She waited only a pace away from the edge of the desk, where she knew she was visible enough to draw Cat Grants attention.

"Is there a reason that I'm being interrupted?" For a brief fraction of a second, the powerful blonde glanced up, she was wearing two pairs of glasses and there were bags visible under her eyes. Kara knew for a fact that Siobhan was in charge of their boss' schedule, and she also knew that the brunette had very little clue about how to organise it so that Cat didn't get this stressed.

Kara swallowed quickly and brandished the letter before her like some sort of offering. "I know you have a rule against being handed unopened letters, but I know for a fact that this one is completely safe." She straightened herself out a little, "as stated in the company rules that you had me read four times yesterday, letters from employees to their boss must be direct."

For a moment, Cat scrunched up her nose as if the entire letter disgusted her, and then she reached out with confident fingers and snatched the envelope from her second assistants hand. "Get back to work." She ordered without opening the letter, she placed it on her keyboard and glared at it. "Or do I need to ask you to read the rule book again?"

"No Miss Grant," Kara replied politely, dismissing herself to her desk to finish the digitalising at she had started yesterday. All she was doing at the moment was digitalizing old paperwork or running files from one department to another, but she didn't complain about it because she knew Cat would just come down on her harder, and she didn't want to give Siobhan the satisfaction.

The Kryptonian was almost completely sure that their relationship was beyond salvageable, by protecting Adam she had sacrificed whatever progress she was making with Cat. It had been slow going before, but now it was like trying to swim through quick drying cement.

Right now her desk was a jungle of piles of paperwork. A pile of unfinished digitalising, which was almost half her height, an even bigger pile of finished paperwork, and a large pile of incomplete papers that she would need to chase up when she was finished. Unsurprisingly, the filing was the most exciting of her jobs right now, and it definitely beat running down to the mail room or running general errands around the building.

Sometimes Kara wished that she could actually feel the effects of caffeine because this week was definitely testing, between her fight with the guard from Fort Rozz and the emotional fight she'd been having with Siobhan, Kara definitely needed the boost.

She desperately tried to find the positives within the negatives, though, having Siobhan around and having an easier workload meant that it was easier to slip away to be Supergirl, and it meant she wasn't having to make excuses or ask anyone to cover the phones. It meant that she could come to work later and leave earlier, and it meant she was free to relax more without worrying that Cats schedule was a mess.

However, being demoted to assistant two also meant she was stuck with the boring tasks that any intern could accomplish. That meant working through lunch time and having to listen to the track of her hungry stomach of repeat. Not that she felt like eating today. She couldn't eat until Cat opened her letter, the same letter that was perched on the edge of her boss' desk.

Every time Kara noticed Cat staring at the letter her heart jumped a little, and as scared as she was of the consequences, she knew she didn't want to take it back. There were many thoughts running through her head, but none were regret.

Finally, Kara heard the telltale sound of the envelope being ripped open, and barely a second later the latter was thrown on the desk and she was summoned by a familiar shriek of "Kiera!" Almost on reflex, Kara felt her legs moving, responding to the wrong name that she hadn't heard in weeks, she actually found it sort of comforting.

Across from her Siobhan smirked, and if Kara wasn't expecting what was coming shortly then she'd feel a little worried by the look, but today she simply raised her head a little higher and took a moment to gather her things before answering to the summons.

As soon as she stepping inside the glass door and closed it behind her she could feel the icy atmosphere of the room. It was as though someone had died, and they were respecting the passing with an eternity of silence. Kara tried to lift her head higher.

"What is this?" Cat snarled in disdain, gesturing vaguely to the direction in which she had thrown the letter that Kara had taken almost two hours to compose.

Clearing her throat Kara bent to pick it up, flattening the tri-folded sheet out before placing it before her boss. "My two weeks notice, Miss Grant."

The other woman huffed indignantly, "I understand that Kiera. What I fail to understand is why you've given it to me." There was a cold mask on her face that matched the room, but Kara was determined not to show her nervousness.

"As far as I can see Miss Grant, Siobhan is a very capable assistant. With her taking my place I believe I am no longer needed here at CatCo and so I've decided to make my way elsewhere." She clasped her hands behind her back, rocking slightly on the balls of her feet as she composed herself. "You've made it very clear that you neither want nor need me here."

Cat stared at her for a second before sliding her glasses down her face and folding them on the table. "And what makes you think that you'll get a place anywhere else? The assistants salary here is far greater than any other media outlet in the city."

"I've been offered places at quite a few Fortune 500 companies Miss Grant. The job offers came the day after I beat the record of the longest time spent as your assistant. Usually, I turn them down, sending back flowers, turning down dinner reservations, but now I don't really see the need to. Obviously, my time here was up, so why not more to somewhere where I'm actually needed?" Kara fanned out the business cards that she'd collected over the last week, a few were simply numbers, but others had been annotated with more information. "It's not just assistant positions that I've been offered, there's a journalist position for the National City Times."

"I see." The other woman said slowly as if she'd never heard of anything like this before, almost as if she'd just heard that her assistant was going to join the circus, and wasn't simply moving on. Cat seemed to consider her next words carefully before she spoke then, "Well then, make the most of your last two weeks."

Although her voice was level and emotionless, Kara felt she knew Cat well enough that she could tell when there was something not quite right, and she knew that she wasn't pleased with this development. 

Kara fought the triumphant smile that tried to bubble to the surface because she could see the way Cat was studying the business cards that were out before her, and she could see how white her knuckles were against the table top. "Yes, Miss Grant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback! Here's the next chapter for you!

Kara wasn't the least bit surprised when three of her job offers were withdrawn, including the journalist position at the NCT. She hadn't really been considering that position anyway, she'd much prefer something closer to her current job. Among her choices was an offer from Hank for a full-time position with the DEO, but she had quickly declined that.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the work she did with the DEO, but she didn't want to work there full time. She knew she needed the chance to feel normal, to feel human, and that was one thing that the DEO couldn't offer. Although, Hank had been very clear about the large pay packet and her pension, not to mention the chance to work alongside her sister.

Alex had been nothing but supportive through everything. She knew how Kara felt about her current boss, and how she wished things could go back to how they were before Adam, and she also knows how much it's killing Kara to walk away from CatCo and her friends there.

Friends were another thing she'd be leaving behind. The Supersquad would meet less frequently, and their missions together would likely decline as their work schedules clashed. They planned to continue with game night, but Kara wasn't sure how long it would last.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, it was Lucy who took the news the hardest. Since Siobhan's arrival, and for a little while before, they'd grown closer. Sometimes Lucy would bring her lunch and they'd eat together whilst they worked, and sometimes Lucy would come over in the evening and they'd share stories about their days.

Since Lucy had joined the Supersquad she'd taken interest in hearing the details of Karas missions, and it was like an extra layer of debriefing that served to help Kara think over the events and find better ways to solve her problems, like how she wasn't as good at planning her moves whilst face to face with an opponent.

Lucy was also the first to find out about the letter, and when she did she wasn't exactly pleased. "You handed in your notice," She stated, voice calm but with a dangerous lilt. “What the hell Kara?" Her statement was accompanied by a sharp punch to the upper arm that would have hurt if she wasn’t bulletproof.

"It's time to move on." She aimed for nonchalance but failed miserably. "I was going to tell you all together. But I just think that maybe I'm not needed at CatCo anymore, it's not like Cat needs me, and I have much better things to be doing then hunting down missing paperwork."

"Well, you're not the one who just had to sit through Cat Grant threatening your ovaries if you couldn't find some sort of loophole in your notice." Lucy sighed, bracing against the desk with a brief glance over her shoulder at the office she'd just come out of. "Just tell me you've thought this through?"

Kara nodded reassuringly, "I spent longer thinking about this then you might expect. It wasn't something I did lightly. Lucy, you know how much I love it here at CatCo, but I'm starting to wonder if maybe I would be better off somewhere else, working under someone I have no emotional connection to."

"You're right Kara." Lucy nodded, "for once anyway."

"Hey." She protested, infinitely glad for the shift in the mood. "I'm good at being right."

The noise Lucy makes is clear disapproval, "so anyway, where are you going next?"

"I haven't really decided yet, but I'm thinking of taking the offer at Lord Technologies." Since his release a couple of days ago Lord had been quiet, but he had offered her an assistant's position under one of his senior managers in a lab downtown. He'd promised better pay and the ability to come and go as she pleased. So far it was the best offer she'd had that she would even consider.

Kara would have continued with a job description if a mug hadn't shattered on the floor opposite her, and Kara could say that she was genuinely surprised to see that Siobhan had been the one to cause the mess. She hadn't even been listening out for the other assistant, and definitely hadn't heard her sitting down.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked instinctively, standing from her seat and moving over to Siobhan's desk. From what she could see the mug had been empty, so all that was left was the shattered white porcelain.

"I'm fine." Siobhan snapped, reaching down to clean up the mess before anyone else realised. Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, and Kara hovered for an extra second to make sure the other woman didn't cut herself before she returned to her seat and glanced back at Lucy. Early on she had realised that the best way to get back at Siobhan was to ignore her attempts at riling her up and instead smile sweetly and act politely.

Lucy returned her attention to the conversation a few moments later. "Are you sure that's a good idea? After all that mess with Alex?" They'd come up with creative ways to skirt around the real issue when they talked about these things at work.

"He offered actually, and I think that after Alex he's thinking a bit differently. I don't know what she said, but it worked." Kara laughed, multiple scenarios running through her head of how Alex possibly blackmailed him into keeping quiet.

"I think Alex is absolutely terrifying, so I'm not surprised." Lucy laughed for a second before she stood properly and retucked her shirt into her skirt. “But anyway, my lunch hour is up and I’m needed back at my desk, so I'll see you tonight?"

Kara nodded eagerly, "tonight." She watched as Lucy made her way back towards her own department, then turned back to the piles on her desk to finish up what she'd been working on. The task wasn't too demanding, but it was tedious, although it was easy enough that she could allow her mind to wander whilst she typed and scanned.

"So you're leaving then?" Siobhan asked her, looking at her nails to appear uninterested. "I mean, I'd say it's about time anyway."

"Well, you seem to be capable here. There's no point in stepping on your toes is there?" She tapped a small pile of forms on her desk to organise them. "Although I do think you need to pay attention to the details of your job. You should know by now that Miss Grant likes her Friday afternoons clear, and she needs, at least, half an hour between meetings so that she can cool off from the shouting matches."

Siobhan narrowed her eyes slightly but nodded. "Maybe if you taught me better then I wouldn't be making these mistakes."

"When I started I had no assistance what so ever. Before me, the longest an assistant has ever worked for Miss Grant is three months." Kara tried not to seem too smug, "but it's a shame really that we didn't get along, I could have given you some pointers." She glanced at her watch quickly, "did you remember to order Miss Grants salad? She'll be expecting it in three minutes."

In a panicked flurry, Siobhan dashed towards the elevators to go and fulfil the request, and Kara found herself sitting back and smiling just a little bit more.

Admittedly, there were things that she’d miss about this job, she’d miss how she knew where everything and everyone was supposed to be, she’d miss being only a few paces away from her friends and she’d miss working for the most powerful woman in the city. None of those things put her off though, a change in scenery would mean a chance to learn new things, she’d still be able to see her friends, and as for working for a powerful woman, well, Lord was powerful, and although he was a little more than twisted, there was a small part of him that meant well.

How she’d get this past Alex she wasn’t sure, and Hank was almost as scary, but Kara knew what she was doing, and it was her decision, not theirs. They could shout and lecture all they wanted but Kara had her mind set now, and there was little going back from that - except of course if you were referring to that moment every time they sat down with Chinese and she made up her mind that she wasn’t going to eat another Potsticker, and failed every time- and so they would have to work around it.

That wasn’t to say that she was alright with Hank now, there was still a huge part of her that hated him deeply for what he had done. They were getting through to Astra, and then he had to kill her, he killed her. She had spent longer than she was willing to admit using her laser vision to burn pictures of him, hundreds of pictures, and once she was raw and spent Alex had picked her up and now she was trying to move on, but it was a slow path.

A new start was everything that she needed, and maybe it was the best for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback is much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want a second chapter, and with any feedback :)


End file.
